An Unsent Letter
by pokefreak59
Summary: Hinata has lived down the haall from Naruto for years and has never said a single word to him.
1. Sugar

**Here's a quick short story I'll be working on for a while, to take a break from my main story "Konohigh". It's set in modern times and not in whatever time period Naruto takes place.**

* * *

The door of apartment 506 creaked open; an eye looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear a girl stepped out of the apartment and walked down the hallway. She was about 17 years old, had long lavender hair that reached down to her waist. She had flawless white skin and wore an extra large white t-shirt and had on blue sweatpants.

_Today…today I'll finally drop the letter. _She thought as she held the sealed letter in her hands. She decided to run down to the end of the hallway to apartment 512. When she stood before it, her hands began to shake. She gulped and set the letter down on the floor. She heard footsteps coming from inside, and she about faced and ran back to her apartment, only to find it locked. She looked back and saw the door open.

A blonde boy with spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks stood in the doorway. He was wearing baggy shorts and a black t-shirt. He yawned and scratched his hair; he had clearly just woken up.

_Oh god! _The girl jumped behind a potted plant. _Why is Naruto up so early? He doesn't get out until noon at least. _She took a peek to see if he had picked up the letter, and he had.

"What's this?" Naruto picked up the envelope. "To Naruto…weird." He ripped it open and looked inside. "Is this a joke? There's nothing in here." He threw the envelope in the trash and knocked on the door next door. "Yo old man, breakfast is ready. You need to start learning how to cook for yourself!"

"Just give me a minute!" A voice yelled back.

"Fine." Naruto went back into his apartment and shut the door.

The girl reached inside her pocket and found the folded up letter that was supposed to be inside the envelope. She smacked her forehead and walked back to her door and knocked.

"Good morning Hinata." An old man of about 50 got out of the apartment next to Naruto's. He had long white hair tied back, and was in a business suit. "Locked out?"

"Yes…I thought I heard someone outside and it closed behind me." She lied.

"You can come in here for breakfast. I'm sure Minato and Kushina wouldn't mind." He turned the knob on Naruto's apartment.

Hinata's cheeks turned ten shades of red as she thought about going inside the house of her crush. Just then the door opened. "Looks like I don't have to, bye Jiraiya." She said as she went back inside. "Thank you Hanabi." She thanked her little sister, who was still half asleep.

She waved and fell back asleep on the couch.

Hinata went into her room and threw herself on her bed. "Almost….How could I forget to put the letter in it?" She ripped the letter into pieces and scattered it on the floor. She rolled to her side looking at the wall. "In a way, I'm kind of relieved. But it's been almost 10 years since he moved in here…I haven't said one word to him, and he doesn't even notice me." She stood sat up and looked over to her desk where a stack of papers all over. "All those letters…and I haven't even gave him a single one. I'm such a loser." Her stomach began to grumble, so she went back outside to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She sat down and ate her breakfast in silence. Her left hand was on the table and was holding her head up. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Hanabi let out a grumble and rolled in her sleep.

Hinata stood up and answered the door. Letting out a small gasp when she saw who was there.

Naruto stood there with a small cup in hand. He let out a small laugh. "Mind if I borrow a cup of sugar?" He asked waving the cup in the air. 'The old man next door I should ask you." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

* * *

**It's a little short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll continue this story for a few more chapters.**

**Remember to review lol.**


	2. Begin The Day

**A few days later then I planned but here is the second chapter.**

* * *

Hinata's heart started beating faster, and she felt as if someone had punched the air out of her.

Naruto scratched his chin and waved his hand in front of her face. "Um…Hello?" He snapped his fingers and made Hinata jump back a bit.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Hinata took the cup from his hands and went to her kitchen to fill it up with sugar. _T-This is so unexpected. Of all the people in this floor why did he come here? _She turned around and walked back to the door, her hand shaking.

Naruto reached for the cup, accidently spilling a bit on the floor. "Whoops. Sorry."

"W-Why do y-you need sugar for?" Hinata asked her eyes glued on the floor, as she was twiddling her fingers, a habit she did whenever she was nervous.

Naruto looked at her weirdly. "My parents ran out of sugar for their coffee, and the old man next door to me said that you were awake so I should just ask you." Naruto pointed at his door directly down the hall. "I live right over there in-"

"Apartment 512!" Hinata blurted out, but wishing she hadn't.

"Uh…" Naruto began to feel uncomfortable. _Is she some kind of freak?_

"I-I've seen you…uhh….walk out of there a few times...You've never seen me?" She asked hoping to hear a yes.

"Actually, no I haven't. This is the first time that I've met you." Naruto walked backwards. "I got to get going now…see you later I guess." He turned around and went inside his apartment.

"Bye…" Hinata waved as she leaned on the doorway. "He talked to me…it wasn't much." She sighed and went back inside. She went to the bathroom to get ready for a shower.

"Here's your sugar." Naruto passed the cup to his mother, Kushina, who immediately put two spoonfuls into her coffee mug. She was in her morning robe, her long red hair tied back.

"Thank you Naruto." Jiraiya said taking the coffee. "Did Hinata answer the door?"

"Is that the weird girl with the long hair?" Naruto asked, and Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, she did. She spaced out at first and her face was all red…I think that she might have been sick or something.

"Naruto, we've lived here ten years and you don't know your own neighbors names?" His father, Minato asked. He looked just like his son; he had spiky blonde hair, and was wearing a long sleeve buttoned up shirt with a blue tie.

"Sorry, I usually just go out with my friends anyways." Naruto took a bite of his toast. "How did you know that she would be up anyways old man?"

"She was standing outside her house, when I came out, she was locked out."

"I didn't see anyone when I went to let you know the food was ready." Naruto crossed his arms. "All I found was a weird envelope for me, but there wasn't anything in it."

_She must have heard him knocking on my door…but it's way too far for her to hear it. She must have already been up by then…but doing what? _Jiraiya thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm running late." Minato wiped his mouth and grabbed his suitcase. "C'mon Jiraiya, let's go." He put on his jacket, gave his wife a kiss and patted Naruto on his shoulder before heading out the door with Jiraiya.

"I'm going back to bed." Naruto yawned as he headed into his room. _I could have been sleeping in…but They had to wake me up to wake up the old man. He only lives next door, wouldn't take that much time to get him. _He lied down and threw the covers over himself. He shut his eyes and tossed and turned to get himself comfortable. After twenty minutes he jumped out of bed. "Damn it, I can't fall back asleep!"

He got out of his room and went to the living room to watch television. _Might as well shower now that I'm up. _

Just as he thought that the bathroom door opened and his mom came out, a light blue towel wrapped around her. "Whew." She sighed drying off her hair with another towel. She walked into the living room and looked at her son. "Going anywhere today Naruto?"

Naruto looked behind him and quickly turned back. "Go get dressed mom." He said as he changed the channel.

"I just came here to get some clothes dear." She reached into the laundry basket and took out a white bra and panties.

"I don't know yet. Shikamaru is away for the week, Sasuke is busy with work, Ino and Sakura are only going to want to shop, and Choji made plans to go to some new restaurant that opened up."

"You've had that same group of friends for the last ten years." She said leaning over the couch. "Maybe it's time for you to make some new ones, that girl you mentioned could be one."

Naruto got up and grabbed his towel from the basket. "I'm gonna shower, I'll think of something to do." He went inside the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'll already be gone to work by the time you get out alright?" His mother called out.

After Naruto finished and got dressed he brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a dark orange unzipped sweater. He fixed his hair and headed left the apartment. He locked the door and walked to the end of the hallway, to where the stairs where. Just before he reached the stairs Hinata's door opened up. _She's going out too?_

She was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a beige sweater, almost completely zipped up.

Hinata noticed him immediately, and her face turned red. _We're both going out? _She locked the door and headed down the stairs.

"Hey wait up." Naruto ran a few steps to catch up with her. "You're not sick or anything are you?"

_What do I say…wait why does he think I'm sick? _"N-No…w-why would you ask t-that?" Her head was facing down as they walked down the flight of stairs.

"Well you looked all red this morning, so I thought maybe you had a cold."

"N-No…I…I'm just really shy." Hinata whispered.

The only word Naruto managed to hear was 'No'. "So did you just move here?"

Hinata felt a sudden depression go through her. "I've lived here for thirteen years…"

"No way!" Naruto shouted as they walked out the apartment building. It was a cool, cloudy morning. "How is it that you've seen me but I only just found out about you this morning?"

_I go out of my way to just be able to see you every day. _Hinata shrugged as she lifted her head a bit to see ahead of her.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked digging his hands in his sweater's pockets.

"I was going to go buy a present for my sister and father, since Christmas is in a week." Hinata said, there was no emotion in her voice. _And maybe something for you….if I can find the courage to give it to you._

"Mind of I join you?" Naruto asked, making Hinata yelp quietly. "We've both lived here for so long, might as well get to know each other."

"You…You don't mind coming with me?" She asked as

"I should be asking you that." Naruto laughed.

_Oh my god! _Hinata screamed in her mind. _We're actually going to spend the day together._ She began to feel weak kneed and she stumbled forward a bit as they walked falling down.

Naruto caught her before she hit the floor, and helped her to her feet. "Hey, you know you have nice eyes." Naruto complimented her, with a slight smile across his face.

Hinata felt her face flush, so she covered her cheeks and turned away. "Th-Thank you…" She balanced herself and faced forward. "I was going to the toy store first to pick out something for my sister Hanabi."

* * *

**Hope enjoyed the second chapter. **

**In case anyone feels like chatting with me or swapping ideas or anything like that I put up my MSN (I have Messenger), Deviantart, and Facebook.**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. The First Present

**Next chapter is here!**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked down the sidewalk in silence. The streets were crowded, bundles of people moving up and down the sidewalk, moving in and out of stores, trying to catch a cab, and street vendors trying to get people to buy their food. There was a sudden breeze which made it feel colder than it actually was.

"Brr." Naruto shivered and zipped up his jacket, and put his hands into his pockets. "If I would have known it would be cold I would have worn an extra shirt." He looked at Hinata who was walking straight forward, facing down. "So…uhh…do you go to Izumizaka High?" He asked trying to start up a conversation.

Hinata shook her head. "No. My father sent me to Yomi High."

"Isn't that an all girls school?"

"Yes." _Keep talking! You don't want to bore him. Say something else…anything! _"M-My father th-thought that going to a co-ed school might be bad…and he wanted me to get a better education."

"I see…" Naruto looked around them. They were had just passed Maple Park, where a giant Christmas tree stood fifty feet tall. It was only morning so the lights around it had not been lit yet. "So what do you plan to buy your sister?" He asked as they were crossing the street.

Hinata gave it a quick thought. "W-Well…sh-she's really into cute things. S-So I thought I would buy her a stuffed animal or something like that." She lifted her head and turned to Naruto, where she immediately blushed. "I was going to that store first." She pointed to a store a few feet away that had giant candy canes at the entrance; there was a sign at the door reading 'Save Up To $20'.

They walked inside the store, there were kids laughing and running all over the store. Most of the toy boxes were on the floor, some already opened. A mob of adults were fighting over the last few copies of some new video game. Santa's Coming to Town was faintly heard in the store.

"This place is chaotic." Naruto looked around. "Maybe we could wait a while before buying her present."

"No. It's only nine thirty and things are like this, it will only get worse from here." She had a determined look and ran into the sea of people.

"Wait for me!" Naruto charged in after her.

Hinata forced her way to through the aisles to the back of the store. Naruto was trying to keep up, and to not lose sight of her. He accidently touched a woman's ass and got slapped across the cheek for that. After almost ten minutes of fighting their way through, they finally reached the back of the shop, where all the stuffed animals were, and hardly anyone was.

Hinata sat down on the floor to catch her breath. Naruto found his way out leaned on the backside of the aisle, rubbing his cheek.

"Damn…that hurt like hell." He helped Hinata up and sighed. "I never want to go through that again."

"Thanks, now can you help me look for a nice one?" She asked moving to the shelf.

"Sure." Naruto found a red fox with nine tails; it looked like it was in chibi form. "What about this one?" He got the box and showed Hinata.

"That looks pretty cute, but I don't think that it's the best one." Hinata went back to looking. She found a stuffed whale, cat, dog, raccoon, parrot, and even a little devil.

They kept looking all over on the top shelves where supposedly all the best ones were. After searching for almost an hour, they finally slumped down on the ground.

"None of these cut it huh?" Naruto asked, putting his hoodie over his head.

"These are nice…but I want one that will really put a smile on her face when she opens it, something that she will treasure for a long time and not get bored of in a few days.

"Mommy, I want that one!" A little blonde girl in pigtails shouted.

_Is it something good?_ Hinata asked.

She ran over next to Hinata and picked up the little devil. She ran back accidently kicking Hinata, making fall over on top of Naruto.

She felt her face flush when their eyes met. _Have I been talking to him this entire time without stuttering or anything? Wait I'm on top of him! _She got off of him and turned away. "I-I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" Naruto looked to his left and saw a lone box in the back. He reached out for it.

"Oh my god…It just hit me that we're going to be spending the day together. I don't think I can…" Hinata was whispering to herself.

"This one?" Naruto tapped her shoulder and handed her the blue box. Inside was an adorable stuffed panda.

"It's perfect!" She shouted and hugged Naruto, but let go almost immediately: her blush getting redder. "I'm sorry, I just got excited. Where was it?"

"Way in the back on the bottom." He pointed. "It was the only toy there."

"We need to get to the cash register now, that means fighting our way all the way back there." Hinata stood up and ran back into the sea.

"Not again…" Naruto complained and did the same.

When they got up to the register, the cashier took the box and scanned it. "That will be $17.63." Hinata took the money out of her pocket and paid the man. "Thanks for shopping." He said as he gift wrapped the box with a smile. "Next in line."

"She's going to love this…I can just tell." Hinata said with a gleam in her eyes, holding the present in her hands at arm's length, as they walked out the store.

Naruto gave a toothy grin and checked his watch. "Whoa, we spent almost three hours in there."

Hinata stomach let out a low growl. "I think I'll head back home for lunch."

"That sounds good."

"Um…do you mind if I hid the gift in your house? I know that Hanabi is going to be snooping around the apartment for her presents." Hinata asked.

"No problem. You know…I'm kind of glad my parents woke me up this morning. I would have been waking up right around now if they hadn't." Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"I know I'm glad." Hinata said to herself smiling.

Hinata went inside her apartment and sat down on the couch by the window, her feet resting on the armrest. She heard the toilet flush and her sister Hanabi came out of the bathroom.

"Where you been?" She asked sitting on her red bean bag chair.

"I was with Naruto…we went out and I bought your Christmas present." Hinata sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm beat…finding your gift, fighting through the crowd, and the long line took a lot out of me." She took her hand off her face and looked at Hanabi who was already searching the apartment.

"Where did you hide it?" She flipped over the chair and looked under it. "In the fridge?" She ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Not here." She slammed the door.

"Hanabi calm down." Hinata jumped to her feet. "I hid it at a friend's house."

"What?" Hanabi let out a low growl. "Is it Miyabi or Haruka?"

"I'm not saying. I'm going to eat and then I'm leaving to go buy dad's present." She took out a plate wrapped in plastic from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

"I'll find it." Hanabi glared at her sister and walked out the door. She crossed her arms and headed down the stairs. "Maybe she hid it in the building's basement…" She stopped halfway down the first flight of stairs. "She was with Naruto?" She ran back up the stairs and entered her house. "Did you say you went shopping with Naruto?" She asked her mouth gaping open.

Hinata blushed and nodded looking out the window. "He saw me going out this morning and he wanted to come along and shop with me."

"Tell me everything that happened." Hanabi sat across from Hinata at the table.

"There's not much to tell." Hinata smiled as she took a sip of her fruit punch, and began to tell her sister of her day.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Since it's a christmas story, I'm gonna see if I can try to end the story on Christmas day....if not by the end of the year lol.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
